Don't stop
by Spring
Summary: (Pris) Why is Dark specter so interested in Zhanes sister?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own the power rangers. Wish I did then I could buy a new computer. One that actually works properly.  
  
(A/N) Ok I Want everyone to be nice this is my first story Ever so be nice. Ok this takes place right after the episode Where Zhane wakes up so Andros and Ashley are not dating yet.  
  
IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED: Hyne=a swear word I don't care which one chose whatever you think is appropriate. Karovian Special Forces. The power rangers of KO-35  
  
I have to ask this Dose anyone else think that Legolas (The elf) in lord of the rings looks like the guy who plays Andros? Or is it just me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It hurts.  
  
Sen, Sen is that you?  
  
It's me. At least I think it is I'm not sure of anything anymore.  
  
Where are you?  
  
I'm here.  
  
Sen, Listen if you tell me where you are than I can find you.  
  
But I'm here.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Your here to. Why do you need to find me if were both here?  
  
Sen you're asleep. I'm talking to you telepathically. You remember like when we were kids.  
  
It's so bright.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Andros woke up and sighed. I have to find her she can't last much longer.  
  
"Deca Where is Zhane?"  
  
"Zhane's asleep in his room Andros."  
  
"Wake him up."  
  
"Andros I don't think.."  
  
"I said wake him up and tell him it's important."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Zhane was pissed I cant believe he woke me up in the middle in the night someone better be trouble. "This had better be good." He said after Andros walked into his room "I'm tired."  
  
"If you want. We can discus Sen.'s health in the morning." Andros said trying to remain calm. Dose he think that I want to be up at this hour I need sleep to. Cause contrary to popular belief I am only human.  
  
"What happened, did you reach her?" Zhane asked panic  
  
"About 5 minutes ago. She isn't doing well."  
  
"Well living with the ultimate monarch of evil will have that effect on people." Zhane said with as much sarcasm as he could muster at the early hour. "What exactly do we know about this situation?"  
  
"Not much She was caught by him about 5 months ago. She and Krit were attacked. I have a recording of it if you want to watch."  
  
"No that's alright. Can I see it tomorrow, or this morning?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry about being so grumpy before I appreciate you telling me."  
  
"Was that a thank you?"  
  
"Yup. If she get's into your head again tell me."  
  
"Course. I'll let you get back to sleep now. Night."  
  
Morning. Sen said walking out of her tent. She looked around the lush jungle filled region they had called home for the past week.  
  
Morning. Sleep well? Krit replied.  
  
Not really. One of us should really learn to cook I had a stomach ache all night.   
  
I can cook. Krit said offended at the comment.  
  
Whatever.   
  
The two people went about putting away there camp site. More like Krit put away the campsite. While Sen, brushed her hair.  
  
If you wait I can help you with that.   
  
That would put us behind Schedule. Krit said as he went about the campsite putting various things away.  
  
Since when did you start to care about time? Can I have your eggs?   
  
From out of nowhere a legion of Quontrons jumped out at them and attacked Sen. Krit telekinetically pulled his morpher to him and turned into the green Astro ranger.  
  
Sen!! He yelled and threw her morpher to her and she transformed  
  
BELIEVE ME THAT WON'T HELP YOU the green and white rangers looked up to see dark specter looming over them  
  
  
  
"Run" yelled Sen as she morphed. Then her and Krit broke into a dead run into the underbrush of the forest. They kept it up for several kilometers then they looked back and noticed something flying through the air towards them it was a dark shade of gold and was glowing. They tried to duck but it was unsuccessful. The wave hit them and rendered them unconscious.  
  
"She saved him, he's safe." Zhane said after observing what had happened to his sister.  
  
"That trait seems to rum in your family. He's in a coma." and the last time I checked that didn't count as safe.  
  
"Yeah but he's not having the crap beaten out of him daily. He's not at risk of being driven insane by Psychotic perverts" If she hasn't already gone insane.  
  
Just then they heard Carlos and the others coming towards the bridge. Zhane Turned around and turned off the view screen just as the door opened.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing." Cassie Asked walking over to them along with the other Astro rangers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Welcome Back Sen."  
  
The young Karovian Just looked at him her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. There were fresh scars all over her body. She didn't have to look around to know where she was these same black walls had surrounded her in her pain for the past five months.  
  
Dark specter looked at her he was now wearing a human skin. While the form was human there were however small differences his eyes were as they always were as black as the outside vacuum of space and his skin was way to pale. Unlike most people Sen found that comforting, in fact she seemed to find everything about him comforting. When he's around the hurting stops. She had found out after her arrival that he was the only one who could make them stop hurting her. That had been the plan all throughout the torture to shift her loyalty over to him.  
  
Dark specter watched her looking at him with interest. He knew she had been broken. She's almost ours.  
  
He had long acquired the white Astro ranger. It had been simple enough once he found where she and her friend were staying some random jungle planet near the outskirts if the Adelea system.  
  
Sen was Wearing a variation of the standard karovian Special Forces uniform Dark specter recognized it from his attacks several years prior. The Jacket was longer and went down to her knees. Instead of wearing the standard pants she had on white eltarian leather. I Knew, I saw them there. He had thought at the time. Her shirt was white cotton. He had debated weather or not he would cut her long dual toned hair a symbol of her karovian heritage.  
  
He noted the difference in her. Her hair had been shaved of a few days after her arrival but by now it had grown back down to her shoulders. The light blue stripes had darkened significantly making the white and blue look more separate than they had. Her eyes had dimmed and She seemed to have lost weight lost weight.  
  
"I'll get them to give you more food you look hungry my dear." He told her instead of coming up with some sarcastic remark she looked at him her eye's thanking him. "I've got to go now. Would you like to come?" She looked nervous he understood "If you stay close to me they wont hurt you."  
  
The white ranger looked reluctant but after a second she stood up and walked over to him. Maybe I should show her off to Zordon I'd love to see how he'd react to me having brainwashed one of his most loyal ranger's. No can't risk triggering a memory not until the programs complete anyway, especially after those 'connections' she's been having with the Red ranger. Andros, You my boy are me next target. He looked over at the young ranger holding onto his arm and looking around in awe.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Astro Rangers were all eating at the surf spot. Andros and Zhane could not seem to get their minds of Sen.  
  
"Hey Zhane" Cassie said waving her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"What." He said to her annoyed.  
  
"What do you want to order? Cause if you don't ill get you some liver and onions." Cassie told him.  
  
"What's that?" Zhane asked. Hyne this culture is weird. Even Aquitar makes more sense than this one.  
  
"Sorry we don't serve that here." The waitress Told Cassie who stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I'll just have what he's having." Zhane said pointing at Andros. Andros turned around and gave Zhane a look. Zhane just smiled at him and went back to staring into space.  
  
"What is with those two" Ashley whispered to Cassie.  
  
"I don't know they haven't Said Much to anyone all day."  
  
"Think it has anything to do with whatever they were doing on the bridge this morning."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Hey we can here you, you know." Carlos whispered loudly across the table.  
  
"Oh sorry we didn't mean to."  
  
"They didn't hear you we heard you." Tj said pointing at himself and then to Carlos.  
  
"Yaa there to busy thinking to here you." Carlos agreed.  
  
"Well do either of you know what's up with the space boys?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Were sitting right here." Zhane said. "But if you wasn't to talk about us behind our backs we can go back up to the ship."  
  
"Sorry" Carlos said.  
  
"Your the ones acting weird. What's up?"  
  
"Personal crises" Andros said.  
  
"You can tell us you know." Tj said. When is he going to get the whole 'Team' thing through his head?  
  
"Yeah what's wrong?" Ashley said  
  
Zhane and Andros just looked at each other for a moment thinking of how to answer. "It's not what it's who. Don't even think about asking for details cause I am not going to tell you." Zhane said looking strait into Ashley's eyes. Than Andros stood up. "I'm going back home I didn't sleep so well last night."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
I hope I don't look to bad the last thing I need is to be trapped in this place as well. The white Astro ranger thought as she adjusted her clothing to fully cover all of her scars  
  
Hello you have a friend of mine I'd like to see.   
  
Yes what's' his name.   
  
Krit. His name is Krit Tao'Sha.   
  
And yours.   
  
Huh.   
  
Your name.   
  
Sen Devencroix  
  
Right. The nurse went and looked a few things up on the computer. Ok miss Devencroix are you aware that your friend is in a coma.   
  
Yes I am.   
  
He's in room 207  
  
Thank you.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
This isn't the end Sen is going to hook up with the Astro gang and so will Krit but not for a while. Also I'm sorry about the shortness the next chapter will be longer.  
  
One more thing if your wondering how Sen escaped be patient all will be explained in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the power Rangers But I do Own My People Krit and Sen and the garden.  
  
(A/N) This was origianaly chapter one but when I read it over I figuerd that I needed to insert a prechapter. This takes place two weeks after the first chapter.  
  
IN CASE YOU GET CONFUSED: When the words are surrounded by … that means they are speaking in Kerovian. I am calling KO-35 Kerova in this story. Why? Because it sounds better. People are thinking when it's in italic. Dark spectre is that lava Guy in PRIS, In my story he is a shape shifter, So he looks different at different times.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ashley was up early and she was looking for andros somthing was up with him and she wanted to know what. As she got closer to the bridge she herd talking She peeked her head throgh the door and saw Andros talking to a girl. She didn't understand what they were saying exactly but she understood the red rangers tone he was being nice concerned. He never acted like that with her  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Andos was walking alone in Angel Grove Park. He had arranged to meet Sen here. From several of the contacts he had on Onyx. Not to mention the Monster that have tried to rub it in my face during fights, he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"There you are I've been wondering where you've been." He said as he sat down beside Sen noting the scar that had appeared on her neck. He didn't even want to think about how that happened.  
  
  
  
"I've been right here," she said. Andros was wondering what's wrong His friends voice sounded tired but that's understandable he thought.  
  
  
  
"Sen you haven't been sitting here this entire time." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
  
  
"I have known you your entire life and you have never been able to sit still for more then thirty seconds at a time" Andros said trying to lighten to mood  
  
  
  
"It hasn't been thirty seconds," She pointed out  
  
  
  
"Your right it's be..."  
  
  
  
"Four hours. Where have you been?" She didn't sound to upset though. Which is wrong this girl used to spend hours trying to piss him off  
  
  
  
"Looking for you," He said  
  
  
  
"The whole time?" Sen asked in a quiet monotone  
  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
  
"Liar" She said smiling at last. It was Small. But it was a smile  
  
  
  
Andros sat down with his friend by the lake. They just sat there staring at the ripples for a few minutes. It was sunset and the sky had turned into an incredible array of reds and oranges.  
  
  
  
"The sun was like that on the morning." Sen said as she looked up at the sunset.  
  
  
  
"It night you know. The sunrises are in the morning."  
  
  
  
"It was still like that."  
  
  
  
"I know." Andros said. Then he put his arm around Sen.  
  
  
  
Then someone spoke from behind them.  
  
  
  
"So this is where you ran off to a secret rendezvous with my darling baby sister." Zhane said with a smirk as he counted walking towards them. Thank Delcar she's alright.  
  
  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Cause if you do it again I'll break your arm or leg. Maybe both" Sen said reflectively "Depends on my mood" she said trailing off to look at the sunset again.  
  
  
  
"Why did you tell her to meet you here!" Zhane asked  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with here."  
  
  
  
"In case you've forgotten my friend there's a nice comfy space ship orbiting around in the sky"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to tell her about everyone else first."  
  
  
  
"And you couldn't tell her at home"  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Carlos TJ and Cassie were eating dinner In the Rec. room eating dinner.  
  
  
  
"What is that on your plate." Ashley asked as Cassie sat down with a meal that looked like it was full of moving purple worms.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Zhane suggested it." She said as she probed the food with a knife. "I'm never listing to him again."  
  
  
  
"Where is he any way?" Carlos asked looking around.  
  
  
  
"Probably with Zhane They've been plotting a lot latly." TJ said with his mouth filled with French fries.  
  
  
  
"No I don't think they are." Ashley said looking. At Cassies's plate like it might explode.  
  
  
  
"Why not"  
  
  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't they"  
  
  
  
"I walked on the bridge this morning and he was talking to someone" and looking up stuff on the computer "I don't know what they were saying though it was in some other language."  
  
  
  
"How the hell do you eat this stuff?" Cassie said trying to manoeuvre a purple worm onto her fork. She was having trouble because it kept trying to crawl away.  
  
  
  
"Ha now I got you." Cassie said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong why aren't eating it." Carlos asked after a second  
  
  
  
"He's so cute just look at his little wormy eye's."  
  
  
  
"What eyes?"  
  
  
  
Just then Andros, Sen, and Zhane walked in. Ashley recognized Sen from this morning and gave her a dirty look but she didn't notice. Zhane waked up behind Cassie, took her fork and shoved the worm into his mouth. "Don't mind if I do," he said as he swallowed.  
  
  
  
"You ate him." Cassie accused.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a him," Zhane said. What is she talking about? Oh those he thought as he looked at her plate.  
  
  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
  
  
"They aren't alive you know."  
  
  
  
"I knew that," she didn't sound convincing. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking over at sen who appeard to be very uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"I'm not his friend." She said Glaring over at Zhane  
  
  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?" Ashley asked do they ever admit to having family  
  
  
  
"It never exactly came up in conversation." And I didn't want to talk about it. He added to himself.  
  
  
  
"Actually it did." Carlos said as he rememberd a conversation he had with zhane a week before where he had asked about Zhane's family.  
  
  
  
"Well I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you alone a minute?" Andros asked Sen and they stepped outside into the hall. Once they were out Andros asked. "How bad was it."  
  
  
  
"We were jumped, it was early in the morning we went expecting an attack so early. I hadn't even sat down to eat yet. Krit was cooking some kind of eggs they smelled really good for once. We were surrounded Krit and I morphed and Started running. And Dark sector was there the entire time just watching all of this suddenly then he stuck Krit with a huge flash of magic. I don't know what it was exactly but it really hurt I woke up first and managed to get him out. Through um the teleportation on my Morpher but um I couldn't get out because it went with him. I sent him to a hospital on uh."  
  
  
  
"Dreylon?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. they took him to a hospital. He was in a coma until last week. Or so the doctors say."  
  
  
  
"I know. What I want to know is, are you okay."  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
  
  
Andros figured that, that particular approach wouldn't work so he tried something else "I hated knowing you were there. I couldn't find you. His ship is hard to find."  
  
  
  
"It was my fault." She said and her eyes started to fill with tears  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"It was and nothing you say can make it any different." She was close to tears her mind flashing back to the time just a few days ago when she was being tortured by dark spectre. She felt arms wrap around her. Her mind can't fully register what had happened over these past months, she's in some type of shock.  
  
  
  
Shh it's okay now your safe. I won't let them hurt you again. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. He held her like that until she managed to calm down. Do you want to go meet everyone or do you want to go to bed.   
  
  
  
"I'm good. I can do this. Do I look puffy?"  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So how do you like it, earth I mean?"  
  
  
  
"It's alright from what I saw."  
  
  
  
Both Sen and TJ had been sitting Alone the Rec room for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"So." TJ begin.  
  
  
  
"So." Sen repeated  
  
  
  
They stared at the walls for another thirty seconds. Both trying to avoid checking the other out.  
  
  
  
"You staying long?"  
  
  
  
"Probably not."  
  
  
  
"Why not."  
  
  
  
"My kind are generally bad luck to the people around us."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Dark sector will kill you if he ever found out you knew where I was."  
  
  
  
"I thought you were some sort of myth. I read about you on the data base."  
  
  
  
"It was probably better that way." Sen gave a helpless smile to TJ "I had to talk to Andros though."  
  
  
  
"What about Zhane? Don't you want to see him?"  
  
  
  
"I thought he was dead." Sen said she felt embarrassed that she didn't know about her brother's revival prior to her visit.  
  
  
  
"Didn't Andros Tell you."  
  
  
  
"He couldn't find me. I keep a really low profile." When I'm not being tortured she thought bitterly  
  
  
  
"There's and understatement you've got half the people in the universe thinking that dark spectres chasing his own shadow." Zhane said. Andros is right she dose look bad.  
  
  
  
"Your not going to make me stay here are you? Cause if you are there is no way I'm colouring my hair." Sen said motioning to her long white and baby blue streaked hair.  
  
  
  
"I like your hair." TJ complemented.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"I wont make you colour you hair if you don't want to so don't worry." Then in Korovian he added I think it would be a good idea for you to stay here a while though. No one Knows your here right... TJ looked uncomfortable when after Zhane switched languages. Sen shook her head no Just Krit she said and smiled meekly.  
  
  
  
"Have either of you eaten yet?" Zhane asked in English. TJ motioned to the dirty dishes that were sitting on the table. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
"Are the others going to get up soon I'm tried of waiting." TJ Complained  
  
  
  
"I second that." Sen said.  
  
  
  
"Why don't I show you around earth we can get something decent to eat." Tj said Taking Sen by the arm.  
  
  
  
"That works for me. See you brother dear."  
  
  
  
"Hang on where are you going?" Zhane asked worried.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know what problem you have with the food on the mega ship." Sen asked she didn't understand his problem there were a lot worse thing's to eat then that a lot worse.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding it has like no taste."  
  
  
  
"It has taste." Sen said staring at the menu in front of her  
  
  
  
"Not much of it." Tj said watching her. Thinking of the first time him and the other Astro rangers had brought Andros to the surf spot he didn't know what anything was.  
  
  
  
"But you admit that it has taste." Sen smiled looking up from the menu she had been looking at.  
  
  
  
"Do you ever give us?" Tj asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope not in my nature. I think its Genetic every one in my family is incredibly stubborn. Well except for Zhane but he's a mutant. What is that?" she said pointing to a word on the menu.  
  
  
  
"French fries."  
  
  
  
"I knew that, I can read you know. But what are they?"  
  
  
  
"Potatoes. A type of vegetable. That are cut up and boiled in oil."  
  
  
  
"Sounds appetizing." Sen said sarcastically  
  
  
  
"They're good trust me. Do you know what anything on that menu is?"  
  
  
  
"Menu?" Sen said looking up confused.  
  
  
  
"It's what you reading."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Um. No. But I got to learn about earthy stuff sometime."  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you weren't staying here?"  
  
  
  
"I might. I don't know yet."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I love Sen you know I do...Andros said.  
  
  
  
But we can't risk dark spectre showing up and making your lives anymore of a hell. I know where you're coming from, but before she had Krit with her.   
  
  
  
And now he's not. Andros finished.  
  
  
  
I don't like the idea of her being alone out there with everyone after her. She's only sixteen. It's not fair to put this kind of pressure on her Especially after what she's been through. Andos it's not her fault she doesn't deserve to have Dark spectre focused only on her.   
  
  
  
I Know. Andros.  
  
  
  
It's not like you could do anything. You couldn't stop him you weren't there.   
  
  
  
But I should have been, not Krit this isn't his fight Its ours.   
  
  
  
In the meantime what do we do about her? She seems so. Have you looked at her? Its like.   
  
  
  
She's been hurt. In her mind. Where it counts. She'll need time to recover.   
  
  
  
Zhane turned to and saw Ashley standing there. "I don't mean to interrupt." From the look on their faces they were discussing something serious. But then again when doesn't Andros look serious Ashley thought to herself. "Tj and Sen are back. You two can say whatever you wanted to now.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I guess this is it I've never told anyone this I Promised I wouldn't. But I don't have much of a choice do I. Zhane thought "It was about three years ago Dark spectre and his group decided to declare full out war on Kerova. Um I guess you could say that he was after a certain type of magic. It's Called Frey' Khan. In English I suppose that it can be translated into Inherited death."  
  
"Basically it's passed down as one holder dies the Frey' Khan is handed down to another." Andros explained, "It's inherited."  
  
"The death part is because it is extremely powerful" Sen went on to say. "When on of the Day' Khan. Holder of the death when translated. Dies He or she passes the power onto the next child to be conceived in the Area." Sen glanced over at Zhane and indicated that it was his turn to continue. Again.  
  
"Our planet hadn't been too peaceful before that so the council basically declared to have all both Frey' Khan sealed."  
  
"Both?" Cassie asked.  
  
"There is two Strands one is embodied in a male the other in a female."  
  
"I thought KO-35 was a colony how could"  
  
"They didn't originate on KO-35. They were considered Gods on the planet they originate from." Zhane spared a glance over at His best friend and sister they nodded to continue. "They managed to get There somehow and now were stuck with this problem."  
  
"Dose this have a point." Tj said getting impatient.  
  
"There powers are locked they can't hurt anyone. They don't even know how to use their abilities."  
  
"In case you haven't figured it out there talking about me," Sen said jumping in. "You were going to slow." She said to Zhane.  
  
"Ok." Ashley and Cassie said Tj Carlos stayed silent, trying to absorb the information. They had suspected Sen to be one of these day things, that was kind of obvious.  
  
"My abilities arn't gone thogh, if they can activated. Than it will be.. I don't Know what will happen but dark specter want's them and so we don't."  
  
"How do you know what dark specters up to." Cassie asked.  
  
"That's not important. What's important is making sure he dosn't get what he wants." Andros said looking at Zhane Who had flinched at the question.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been two hours since the revelation on the bridge. Ashley was sitting in her room thinking to herself. Why didn't he tell us this is obviously a very important thing? Doesn't he trust us? Trust me. Why is it every time I think I got a grip in what's happening with him he manages to spin everything around.  
  
So she's got magic but if he can't use it what is the big deal. What's the deal with that Sen chick its clear that there close but how close are they? If they were dating wouldn't he of said something. No wait this is Andros I'm talking about. Or thinking about. Even if they aren't dating he's different with her. More open. More.  
  
"Hey Ash you want to go out maybe shop or something." Cassie said knowing full well that she just scared the hell out of her friend.  
  
"Yeah. I think I could use the distraction." Ash agreed sitting up and hitting her head on the top of the bunk "Who designed these things?" she said angrily at the bed.  
  
"Carlos thinks its Astronema. You now one of those more inconspicuous evil plans that make being a Power Ranger so difficult." Cassie said laughing.  
  
"Okay the scary part is that makes sense." Said Ashley as she put on her shoes and got her purse  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen was sitting in the conservatory She wondered if she had done the right thing She didn't know these people after all. Andros seems to trust them though maybe it will be okay. If not I could always destroy them.  
  
"Can I sit here" Tj said "This place is nice...How long has it been here." He said puzzled. "You would think I would have noticed a huge garden". (A/N I don't care if they don't have one in the show they have one here. Those people need fresh air once and a while it's not healthy to breath artificial air for so long. Dammit)  
  
"Figures that you wouldn't know. It's Andros' garden he dose most of the planting and weeding he' has some machines to help when he doesn't have time to work. Keeps it locked to I had to pick the lock to get in here."  
  
"So andros likes gardening. That uh… Interesting."  
  
"He's obsessed with it, you touch any of his plants he will get so Mad at you. I remember one time we were in Eltar Zhane Had a date with some chick. He stole a bunch of Fiscals I think there similar to what you call roses on earth. To make a long story short Andros didn't talk to him for like two weeks."  
  
"What was he like before we met him?"  
  
"He was…"  
  
"Sen. Krit is waiting to talk to you." Deca announced interrupting the conversation  
  
"Thanks Deca. I'm sorry but I have to take this call."  
  
"It's alright I'll see you later."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't think you should have told these people. Krit said looking extremely apprehensive.  
  
Andros trusts them. So dose Zhane, It will be fine trust me.   
  
Fine, but if they try anything I can always destroy them.   
  
What is it with the male species that inspires such protective theatrics?   
  
Personally I think it has to do with the fact that prehistoric man had the traditional role of protecting their wives and children. So after Thousands of years it became ingrained into our psychological make up.   
  
I think it has to do with the fact that I grew up in a war torn planet. Sen Said rolling her eyes. And all the Guys I know have lost important members of their families and now, cope with the fear of losing others by becoming overprotective jackasses.   
  
If you already had a theory why were you asking me? And I'm not an overprotective jackass Krit asked.  
  
I'm trying to avoid the inevitable conversation on how I escaped Dark spectre. And yes you are.   
  
If you don't want to talk about it I won't make you.   
  
I know.  
  
Do you want me to get someone for you to talk too?   
  
No.   
  
All right. I better not push her she might get angry, then where will I be. Still I wish she would let me do something I can't stand watching her hurt like this.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Andros watched Sen talk to Krit on the Communicator. He's right we need to get her some help. Maybe there is a psychiatrist around here somewhere than I can keep an eye on her. Getting her to talk to one will be difficult however. Maybe Zhane and Krit can help me convince her to go. Maybe she'll give into the pressure if it's group therapy.  
  
"Andros you busy" Andros turned around and saw that it was Zhane who was talking to him. "Depends on what you want. I'm trying to figure out what exactly they did to your sister."  
  
"She will tell us when she is ready. She hasn't kept a secret from us her entire life."  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"Well that was only because one of us would tell her to. She won't talk until she's ready, stubbornness runs in my family remember."  
  
"Then why are you such a pushover?" Andros asked knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
"I don't know. Sen seems to think I'm a mutant." He said.  
  
"I still wish I could get her some help." Andros said as he turned around to look at Krit and Sen bickering over weather or not Krit should get reconstructive surgery while he was in the hospital.  
  
"It's not like your any better."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You hold everything inside to it's not healthy." Zhane said and waited for an answer when he didn't get one he continued talking. "Astronema hasn't tried anything in a while. Do you think she's up to something?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"What?!" Zhane said not understanding the red rangers train of thought.  
  
"If she sends someone of something Sen can work out her frustrations."  
  
"You do realize that as Power Rangers we cannot endorse or practice torture." Zhane pointed out.  
  
"I know that but if she sends a monster and Sen decides that it is her duty to Defend this planet and just so happens to beat the poor thing into an unidentifiable lump while protecting the planet who am I to stop her. Also if its Ecliptor, or Darkonda all the better." Andros said  
  
  
  
"What is it with those guys."  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"Ecliptor and Darkonda they seem to have it out for you lately."  
  
"Zhane, they always had it out for me. It's there job remember."  
  
"Exactly. Do you think they know?"  
  
"About me? No if they did I would have been brainwashed already or running for my life like Sen. It's Ironic I am according to legend" and a million years of inborn memories but there is no reason for Zhane to know about those. "The most powerful living creature in the creation but I cant use my powers."  
  
"I'm glad you two can't use them, growing up with you was hard enough I don't even want to imagine how difficult it would be if the two of you were all powerful magic people." Zhane said as he mock shivered. "Why didn't you tell Tj and the others about you."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed in the time you've known be but I have a tendency to keep secrets."  
  
"You? Impossible."  
  
"Shocked you didn't I. Anyway I don't want to explain why I kept another thing from them."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dark spectre was fuming over the loss of the White ranger. If he ever found out who was responsible. No he would Thing about that later once he had tracked down the white ranger. "Bring her home." He commanded his minions. Yes he would have her, the boy too it was only a matter of time.  
  
He was wearing the form of a young human male. He was wearing tight leather pants, His chest was bear revealing a perfectly sculpted chest it was inhumanly pale as was his face his hair was greased back and it to was the deepest shade of black. His eyes appeared as they always did Deep black fiery pools that seemed to suck the life out of you.  
  
The people of this universe will return you to me. If they don't I will make them pay.  
  
That is it for my first chapter. If you can think of a half decent summary I'd really appreciate it cause mine BITES!! That's all from me, for now. 


End file.
